


Sunshine, Daisies, Butter Mellow

by perseus_osw



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 3 Years of Science, Fluff, Just Cute Stuff, Little things, M/M, No Angst, Ongniel Insta Post, The Sun Emoji, Very fluffy, idk why there’s daisies and butter mellow, kang daniel - Freeform, ong seongwoo - Freeform, ong seongwu - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseus_osw/pseuds/perseus_osw
Summary: Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo posted on Instagram with the caption ☀️ and ☀️☀️. What does this mean?
Relationships: Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Sunshine, Daisies, Butter Mellow

It was a bright sunny afternoon, much to Seongwoo’s disappointment, he hated sweating a lot.

He and Daniel were lounging in the living room of his apartment. Seongwoo was leaning on the armrest of the couch, his legs splayed all over Daniel’s lap as the younger placed his arm on top of the older’s knee. They were practicing the lines for Seongwoo’s new drama, a romance comedy plot where the two main characters secretly loved each other.

“It’s like us during Produce days, hyung!” Daniel giggled, the first time he and Seongwoo talked about the drama over dinner after Seongwoo’s solo debut and Daniel’s comeback last March.

Now, the younger was worried he’d be a distraction to his hyung having to act as Wooyeon, the female protagonist of the story, which was contrary to Daniel’s thoughts, extremely hilarious for the older.

Every time the younger read the lines with the softest, most feminine voice he could muster, Seongwoo stifled a laugh while Daniel ended up whining and telling him how his Busan Ssang Namja self can’t really pull the feminine character.

Seongwoo squeezed the younger’s hand, “You can read it with your normal voice, Niel-ah.”, he chuckled, “You don’t have to try so hard.”, he added, looking at the younger’s pout adoringly. Seongwoo sat up and kissed his cheek.

_Cute baby._ He thought wanting to just hug the younger sulky man. Instead of returning to his position, the older wrapped his arm around Daniel’s neck, leaning in to lay his head on the younger’s broad shoulders. Instinctively, Daniel wound his arms around the older’s waist, holding the script book in his other hand.

“Okay!” Daniel bopped his cheek on the older’s hair before continuing, “Let’s do this!”

Seongwu only laughed and started reading his lines.

“And what if I do love you?”, he read, his voice deep and icy cold.

Daniel glanced at him and blinked, in awe of how quick his boyfriend got into character before shaking his head and focusing back on the script.

“Soo, please stop being selfish!”

“I’m not.”

“No you are. You tell me that you love me but your actions don’t even show a bit of that love!” Daniel pressed, trying to get into character too. “Stop lying!”

Seongwoo scooted closer pressing his nose on the side of Daniel’s neck, “You know I don’t lie, Wooyeon-ah.”, the older replied inhaling the scent his scent.

Daniel squirmed, “Y-you are. Because if you do, you should’ve told me sooner.”, the younger shifted and hugged Seongwoo tighter, “We wouldn’t have run through circles for ten long yea—-“

“I love you, Daniel.”

Seongwoo pressed a kiss on his neck. Daniel froze, head looking at the older who was comfortable positioned in his arms. His brain went haywire at the sudden attack, the page he was reading on looked blank as he only thought of the three words Seongwoo uttered.

Curious, Seongwoo tilted his head to check his boyfriend who suddenly paused reading the script.

“Why? What happened?”

Before he could do anything, the younger’s lips broke into a huge beaming smile, his eyes forming crescents and his dimple popped. Seongwoo was the one who stilled this time around. Looking at how ethereal his boyfriend was, he couldn’t help but fall even harder.

_Ah. I’m so lucky to have this handsome puppy._ He thought, lips forming a smile as he watched his boyfriend’s soft fluffy cheeks turn tomato red. He couldn’t help but brush his fingers on Daniel’s hair.

“What the hell, hyung!”, Daniel couldn’t help but giggle as he pulled Seongwoo towards him in a hug. “You got me right there!”, he wiggled and shook with laughter, face growing even hotter than before.

The younger was not used to Seongwoo suddenly acting cheesy catching him off guard.

“What?” Seongwoo asked, “What’s wrong with saying I love you?”, he chuckled as he threw the script book at the side and held his boyfriend’s flaming cheeks, “I love you! It’s true!”

Daniel, once again, bursted in fits of giggles as he tried to hide his face from Seongwoo’s wicked lips attacking him with kisses.

“Hyung~”, he whined at the older who was smothering his face with kisses. ”Time out! Time out!” he shouted.

Seongwoo stared at him lovingly before throwing his head back to laugh.

“Aigoo. My baby.” He squeezed the younger’s cheeks but stopped, “Wait.”, he glanced at the script book before looking back at Daniel.

“We forgot a part of the script!”

Daniel’s eyes immediately widened. Despite feeling bashful, he forced to get the script book to check the page, but in just a second, Seongwoo held his hand to put the script down.

“It’s this,” he muttered as he leaned in to give Daniel a kiss.

Once again, the younger’s brain went blank, except for the feeling of Seongwoo’s soft thin lips on his plump ones.

Without thinking, he threw the script book on he coffee table, wrapping his left around his hyung’s waist and holding his nape with the other. Daniel contentedly sighed as they melted into a languid, sensual kiss.

_Ah. Heaven._

_••••_

Two hours later, the two were bickering in the kitchen of Seongwoo’s apartment. Apparently, Daniel had to go to his office to retrieve some papers he forgot to bring with him the other day. Those papers were the plans for his comeback which he had to check and approve.

“Hyung~ please~”, he pleaded as he held the lithe man’s arms. “We’ll just get it then we can have a date afterwards.”

Seongwoo glared at him, his furrowed brows and sulky face made him look ten times cuter to Daniel. Though he has no plans on telling him that as the older man is already pissed.

“And you’re making me your driver?”, Seongwoo uttered incredulously pointing at himself.

“Yes and no, hyung.” The younger replied scratching the back of his head, “Yes, please drive for me juseyo,” he pouted and gave the older his infamous puppy eyes.

Daniel knew that the older’s resolve was melting every ticking second, “And no because you are my boyfriend. Not just some driver!”, he added and blew kisses to his pretty hyung.

Seongwoo’s eyes shimmered with mirth, the corner of his lips threatening to lift. For his last attempt to block Daniel’s cuteness, which was by far, the most difficult thing to do, Seongwoo stormed out of the kitchen and went out of the balcony to breathe some air.

_Remind yourself to breathe, Ong._ He thought, his smile growing bigger remembering the younger’s antics.

“Woah, nice pic!”, Seongwoo jumped and looked behind him, only to see Daniel holding his phone.

“Hey!” He called and snatched the phone out of the younger’s hands. He stared at the photos of his back that Daniel took.

“Aren’t you beautiful?” Daniel whispered, arms wrapping around to hug him from behind. The younger placed his chin on Seongwoo’s shoulder as they both watched his phone.

“That’s my back, Niel,”, Seongwoo replied a few seconds later, “How can my back be beautiful?”, he snorted.

Daniel shook his head and nuzzled the crook of Seongwoo’s neck, “Everything about you is beautiful, hyung.”, he uttered sincerely.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, “You’re saying that for me to drive you to Konnect!”, he accused which made Daniel laugh.

“No, hyung! I’m honestly telling you that you’re beautiful!”, he grinned at the older before backing out, “And maybe about 50% more, so you’d drive me hehe.”

“Kang Daniel!!!!”

The younger charged out of the balcony after Seongwoo’s piercing scream.

A few minutes later, he heard the older’s voice, “Prepare in five minutes, you punk!”

Daniel ran back to the balcony only to see his boyfriend taking a selfie. He giggled and hugged the man before kissing him on the cheek, “I love you, hyung!”, he said and ran back inside the apartment, leaving a flustered Seongwoo behind.

  
  


••••

The two found themselves inside the car, on the way to KONNECT Entertainment. Daniel was busy admiring the view at the passenger’s seat while Seongwoo hummed to the song playing on their stereo.

“What are you doing?”, the older asked after glancing at the younger.

“I’m gonna post today too.”, the younger replied, his fingers busy tapping on his phone.

Seongwoo tapped the steering wheel as he waited for the light to turn green, when suddenly, the younger showed him his phone.

On the screen was a photo of nature and a caption “☀️☀️”. The older glared at Daniel and scoffed, “Copy cat!”

“Of course!” Daniel chuckled, “Soulmates move and think alike, you know?” the younger wiggled his eyebrows making Seongwoo laugh.

And the two spent the whole drive reminiscing how fans called them out for moving in sync on and off stage.

E X T R A

Seongwoo squinted his eyes as he sat on the bench. His boyfriend invited him to watch the sunset together however, Daniel was busy filming himself to get a clip of the setting sun and the colors filling the sky.

He stared at his boyfriend with a small smile on his lips. The way his hair was blown by the wind, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners, his red plump lips, everything. Everything about Daniel was perfect and Seongwoo took the chance to ogle at him.

However, it has been a few minutes and Seongwoo started to grow hungry from waiting.

Tilting his head, Seongwoo scratched the base of his neck as he looked at Daniel turning around to get the view.

“Niellie~” He called out. “I want a picture with you here but I’m already hungry HING~”

Daniel chuckled and stopped the video.

_I’ll just remove the sound and add the caption later. Hungry Ddeongwu first._ He thought before crouching to kiss the older’s forehead.

“I love you, sunshine.”


End file.
